


Supernatural Beach Party, Chuck

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Guitars, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Chuck strums.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Chuck

Chuck sat in the sand and tuned his guitar. He'd always wanted to be the cool guy at the beach playing the guitar. 

But the fine line between being the cool guy and the weird guy seemed to be the presence of a bonfire. And there wasn't going to be a bonfire before dark, if there was going to be one at all, so Chuck was biding his time.

He needed to come up with a play list. Chuck started to play the first few bars of “Micheal Rowed the Boat Ashore.” 

Micheal walked by right then. “No.”

Everyone was a critic.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
